


Unbreakable Things

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, daredevil season 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: "Yeah, but how do you live with that? Knowing that you that you hurt someone like that?""Well, you have to realize, Karen, that whatever it is that you've done or haven't done it can still be redeemed."--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Karen processes the events of Season 3 and works to pick up the pieces.





	Unbreakable Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into the swing of writing again, it's been a year plus of not writing so be gentle with me haha (hence starting with introspecting).

_They mistook my kindness for weakness_

_I fucked up, I know that, but Jesus_

_Can't a girl just do the best she can?_

_Catch a wave and take in the sweetness_

_Think about it, the darkness, the deepness_

_All the things that make me who I am_

Mariners Apartment Complex-Lana Del Rey

Ghosts, the dead beings of the past, haunted her daily. Thing was they were supposed to stay just that.

Dead.

But just like some insidious ghoul stalking you in the night, so to her secrets have been slowly crawling out of the grave she buried them in. She’d been broken many times. Sharp edges glued together only to just become fragments again. How many more times could they shatter before there was nothing left?

She didn’t think she could lose anything else after Kevin died, but then the next day her dad told her to leave.

It was the final break in her fragile being.

 Nelson and Murdock, Matt and Foggy, The Bulletin… one after the other had become her home. And now she was displaced.

 Desperately she reached out to the man who taught her how to ride a bike, who helped her with her homework after the diner closed. They used to sit at the bar stools as she scribbled and worked through the problem in front of her. He was so patient with her, waiting quietly while she wrote, no sound other than the crickets chirping in the night.

Now she hardly knew him.

Ever since he brother died- even in the months before his death…whenever he looked at her she could see his disappointment. A piercing blue gaze, a stubborn will-she was her father’s daughter and her father didn’t want her anymore.

She was a walking reminder of tragedy.

Ellison had looked at her with the same disgust, the same disappointment. Karen thought she had been doing good, but she dug and dug and dug till trouble brewed to the surface.

She lost her job.

She lost her home.

Worst of all the blood stains on her hands were becoming saturated in red from the new wounds.

But before the day was done she was going to dig a little deeper, even if it felt like she was twisting the knife deeper into herself.

 Walking into Wilson’s Fisk penthouse prison felt like diving into a pool with a great white shark lurking in the depths. He was circling her, watching for any hint of weakness with his dark eyes. When he spoke her name, she wanted to cringe, it wasn’t the first time she heard him say it.

 Ever since that night, she dreamed of him coming after her.

Now the tables were turned, she was coming after him, even if it killed her in the process.

If there was one thing she learned from Frank Castle it was to strike hard, and to strike fast. This was her battle and she was tired of running. The pain and terror she felt after she killed Wesley was fuel for the fire she was going to start.

She was tired of hiding, done being the victim.

Karen Page had lived in a state of guilt for long enough, and it was a brittle, bitter place. She was teetering on an edge, a dangerous cliff’s edge, and while the drop had looked horrifying before- now it only looked like an escape.

She liked cutting into Wilson Fisk, even if they were only slivers at first. And true, while he twisted the knife that she had buried in herself even further, she would stand her ground. It’s what the only family she had left would have wanted.

Frank. Matt. They were self-sacrificing creatures. Two sides of the same coin, justice and revenge.

She would stand with truth.

 She wanted to expose Fisk for the monster he was and so she took to the edge and leaped. Her rage, her pain- that had been burning in her for years was desperate to set fire to her surroundings. It started with fire and would end with it.

She was ready for Fisk to strike, she was ready to take the hit.

And for a moment, she felt free.

But there was no pain. No punch was thrown.

And just like that reality rushed back to her, like waking from a fever dream. The Feds were pulling her out of the room and her chance was lost.

Then the church. She was prepared to die. It seemed inevitable, but when she heard the impact of the knife burying itself into flesh she couldn’t breathe. Every part of her screamed as Father Lantom fell.

Once again, her hands were blood stained and once again it wasn’t her own.

After, in the shadows, it was finally time for her to confess to the one person who treated as though she was innocent-even if that innocence was tarnished when she stood by a man accused of being a monster. If he was a monster, then so was she.

With each word, she stripped herself bare- down to her fractured bones. In some ways it was freeing.

Karen Page was done hiding.


End file.
